Already Gone
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: The scars on her body were the only things permanent in her life. She was not meant to stay in one place forever. It was a curse bestowed upon her the moment she was born. She had to go, nothing felt right anymore. SPITFIRE


**Hey guys, here's a quick one-shot based on the song Already Gone, by Kelly Clarkson. Tell me what you think.**

**I own nothing**

Already gone

The scars on her body were the only things permanent in her life. She was not meant to stay in one place forever. It was a curse bestowed upon her the moment she was born. It was an unchangeable fate she didn't realized until her time undercover as Tigress.

Maybe it was punishment for the many sins her family committed, or maybe it was just fate being a bitch, but either way the archer's life would never be constant. All she ever wanted was to have a calm life, a stable relationship and a normal job. She didn't ask for this, but it became apparent to her that this was not the road she was meant to take after being undercover.

The things she saw while working with the light haunted her memories. She could no longer sleep, every time she closed her eyes she would relive the terrible things she had done. Nothing seemed right to her. Even spending time with Wally seemed wrong. Her conscience was full of guilt that weighed down her heart.

She had no choice she had to go; she was not going to put Wally through any more. She loved him so much she was willing to let him go to save him from the pain. He deserved someone better than her.

The blonde archer left swiftly in the night. She only took a few belongings that she needed before she departed. A sealed letter was left on the kitchen table.

Wally woke up the next morning due to the absence of heat next to him, but he only assumed that Artemis had already woken up. After searching the apartment and calling her to only find her phone was disconnected, Wally found the sealed letter. His chest already hurt because he knew what was coming. He wasn't ready to say goodbye, but he knew he had to read the letter. Even for the sole purpose of offering him closure for what he would soon inevitably face.

_Dear Wally,_

_I'm sorry; I just can't do it anymore. I never wanted to hurt you, that is why I left. I love you more than life itself. That is why I had to let you go._

_I remember when we talked about out lives and out future. I had envisioned us being together forever, but every time I think about us now, the things I did haunt me. Maybe it was meant to be this way. Maybe it wasn't anything we could prevent. I love you so much, but nothing in my life seems right anymore. I don't even know who I am anymore. All there is-is the guilt brought in by Tigress. Sometimes I still even think like her. _

_Wally, I know you know that I have done bad things in the past for my father, but that did not compare to what I had to do as Tigress. I did terrible, terrible things. Killed people, ruined lives, terrorized many. And it was all just to keep my cover. Sometimes I think I didn't have a choice, but others I think that I went to far. All for the sick game we play against evil everyday. We're all human, yet we try to destroy each other. I don't even know the meaning of humanity anymore. I don't know what to believe. Everything I question, especially myself. I can still see the blank faces of the people I killed. The lives I stole away from the world. It hurts me to know if I told you what you would think. I know you would try to deny what your brain told you, but I know I would of seen __that__ look in your eyes, even if it was just for a second. I'm not going to put you through the pain of what I had to face. Don't blame Dick either, this is my choice. _

_I remember that new years day when we kissed. It was probably the best kiss I had ever had. I knew I loved you then, or maybe a little before that, but it was at that moment I was absolutely sure. We were perfect together, but even that could not hold us together. I still love you and I know I always will, but you deserve better than me. Go find some one that will love you as much as I did. Someone that won't cause you any pain. Someone that you can grow old with. You need to move on. I'm sorry; I just can't make this feel right to me anymore. Don't even bother coming after me, you and I both know I'm already gone._

_And unless fate decides to cross our paths again, this is goodbye. It hurts me so much to do this and I know that someday I might regret it, but you deserve a better life than with me, and I need to find myself again. I need to know who I am, but I'm not going to leave you hanging. I want you to know that there was nothing you could've done to prevent this. And there is nothing you can do to fix this. I'm already gone…_

_Farewell my love,_

_Your Spitfire._

Tears fell from his eyes as he re-reads the letter and sobs erupted from his chest, but she was right, it wasn't his fault. He had to move on no matter how much it hurt, even if he wasn't yet ready to let go.

0o0o0o

Years later he could be seen playing in a back yard with two children while his ebony haired wife watched. He had finally moved on.

**Ok I know it stinks on ice right now but I wanted to see what you guys think. I have to go to homecoming now so leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
